


kiss

by tchouli



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli
Summary: Inspired by "Stirb Nicht Vor Mir"





	kiss

ivory glistens  
the kiss goes on forever  
the body spent, drops


End file.
